You can't run from Destiny
by tsuchiya
Summary: Taking place after Destiny, this story will focuses on Kira and what happens to him after Destiny. Mixed themes here, all usual character and pairings included, please feel free to review the prologue! It isn't too long! Rated K for later chapters.


You Can't run from Destiny [working title

A/N: Hi, this is my first fan fiction ever based on a few ideas I had about the Seed universe. Please feel free to review and don't be afraid to be critical if you think it will help. Consider this as a pilot chapter if you will, if you guys like it, I will continue working on it () It is rather short, but I didn't want to drag it out and make it completely boring. Upcoming chapters are planned if this chapter is well received.

-X42s

* * *

Prologue

It was a peaceful night in the middle of July. A full moon could be seen above the slow moving tide of the ocean below. Some might have called it beautiful. But it didn't last long.

A thunderous roar came from behind nearby cliffs. Two mobile suits dashed out from behind, one giving chase to the other. With the only source of light coming from the moon, the two shadows looked menacing with glowing orbs for eyes and a trailing steam of glitter following them.

The pilot of the mobile suit trying to escape looked desperately in his rear view camera. It was only a matter of time before he would have to confront his pursuer, he knew it couldn't't be outran. A loud siren came from the dashboard of the machine, warning that it had been locked onto. Struggling with the controls, the pilot managed to ease the suit up, missing the worst of the beam. The temperature of the cockpit increased instantly, his attacker was going in for the kill this time, that last shot had been aimed directly at the centre of the giant mech. Thinking quickly, the pilot pressed down on a pedal and pulled at one of the levers in front of him.

A thin smile spread across the assailants scarred face as the blue and white suit in front spun around and pulled out a beam sword. _"About time,"_ he thought.

Winds were picking up around the two suits and the ocean turned angrily, waves clashing and sending water up at them. The blue and white suit spread it's wings, and with a burst of speed flew towards the now stationary black suit. The metallic black suit stood stationary for a moment before springing into action, parrying the attack with a blade extended from it's forearm. Not fazed, the blue and white suit recovered and pulled out a second beam sword slicing through the armour coating of the black suit which had dashed behind. the coating exploded, with steam engulfing the duelling pair.

"_Did I get him? I hope I cut deep enough," _thought the pilot frantically trying to look through the fumes engulfing him.

Before his suit could even detect it, a monsterous charged beam broke through the clouds, vaporising the left left shoulder of the blue and white suit, along with the extended wings behind it. The pilot screamed as the temperature in the cockpit increased dramatically, warning lights flashing red indicating the suit was in a critical state. Within a split second, the black suit flew, kicking it's damaged opponent down towards the dark waves below.

"I will NOT die like this!" screamed the pilot of the blue and white suit. Assigning all available power to the damaged boosters, the suits descent slowed and stopped less then a foot away from the water below. Looking up, he saw through the dispersing smoke to see the demonic shadow above him. Shedding it's damaged armour coating, the true demon was revealed underneath. The moon reflected at the shiny unscathed black suit, framed with gold. In one hand, the suit had a monstrous sword, bigger then the suit itself. In the other, it held a giant head of another suit, semi plated, crested and with a gaping hole where the mouth would be.

The pilot of the blue and white suit had enough. Something inside of him snapped as he rocketed towards the demon, not caring that his suit was in suit in a poor state. With only one sword left, the enraged pilot readied the attack. This proved to be a huge mistake however, as the demon ducked and swung it's own sword twice, first slicing of the remaining leg of it's already crippled assailant, then making a small cut at the chest, revealing the pilot, exposed within. With speed which one would have trouble following with the naked eye, the demon dropped the head it was carrying and placed it's palm just above the cockpit of the helpless pilot. It's eyes glowed from a deep green to a hellish red as it's palm began to hum with power.

The now injured pilot looked out at the demon, knowing what that hum meant. A tear escaped his dilated eyes and he saw the irony of the whole situation. He was about to be killed by his own creation. Kira had failed. Kira had succeeded.


End file.
